2000 Daytona 500 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Daytona 500 @ Daytona International Speedway, February 19th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 1 Pennzoil Chevrolet (Jimmy Neutron) # 2 Miller Lite Ford (Rudy Tabootie) # 3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) # 4 Kodak Chevrolet (Remy Buxaplenty) # 5 Corn Flakes Chevrolet (Imaginary Gary) # 6 Valvoline Ford (Professor Finbarr Calamitous) # 7 PHILLIPS Nation's Rent Chevrolet (Wanda) # 8 Budweiser Chevrolet (Homer Simpson) # 9 Kodiak Ford (Mojo Jojo) # 10 Aaron's Pontiac (Jimmy from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 12 Mobil 1 Ford (Snap White) # 14 Conseco Pontiac (Nelson Muntz) # 16 TV Guide Ford (Buttercup Simpson) # 17 DEWALT Power Tools Ford (Evil Jimmy Clone) # 18 Interstate Batteries Pontiac (Ed"Lumpy" Monobrow) # 19 MOTOROLA Ford (Eduardo) # 20 Home Depot Pontiac (Eddward "Double-D" Marion) # 21 CITGO Ford (Princess Morbucks) # 22 CATERPILLAR Pontiac (Sandy Cheeks) # 24 DUPONT Chevrolet (Timmy Turner) # 25 Michael Holigan Chevrolet (Trixie Tang) # 26 KMART Ford (Bubble Bass from "Spongebob Squarepants") # 28 TEXACO Havoline Ford (Sheldon J. Plankton) # 31 LOWE'S Chevrolet (Blooreguard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo) # 32 Tide Ford (Blossom Neutron) # 33 Oakwood Homes Chevrolet (Mac Kazoo) # 36 M&Ms Pontiac (Spongebob Squarepants) # 40 Coors Light Chevrolet (Bart Simpson) # 42 Bellsouth Chevrolet (Cindy Vortex) # 43 STP Pontiac (Bubbles Turner) # 44 Hot Wheels Pontiac (Kevin) # 45 Spree/Sprint Chevrolet (Sheen Estevez) # 55 Square-D Chevrolet (Stanley S. Squarepants) # 60 Power Team Chevrolet (Francis Bull-E) # 66 Route 66 KMART Ford (Fuzzy Lumpkins) # 71 Real Tree Chevrolet (Cosmo) # 75 Dinner & A Show/Pizza Hut Ford (Patrick Star) # 77 JASPER Ford (Rolf) # 88 Quality Care Ford (Lisa Simpson) # 93 Amoco Pontiac (Evil Officer Mike Brikowski) # 94 McDonald's Ford (Squidward Tentacles) # 97 John Deere Ford (Penny Sanchez) # 99 EXIDE Batteries Ford (Denzel Crocker) Race Winner * #3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet (Eddy "The Intimidator" McRich) Number Of Laps * 200 Number Of Cautions * 7 Quotes Quote 1 *(wiki-special opens inside Daytona International Speedway at 6:00 AM inside Timmy's hauler with Timmy and Bubbles sleep-kissing in bed) * *Timmy's digital alarm clock rings as it struck 6:00 AM* *Timmy: GAH! *Bubbles (in unison): EEEK!!!! *Timmy: It's okay, Bubbles it's just my clock. *shuts alarm off* *Bubbles: *yawns* I had a great night with you, Timmy. That soothing hot-tub bath you made me last night really helped me calm my nerves to compete in my first NASCAR race today. *Timmy (happily): You mean OUR first NASCAR race, hon. *Bubbles: I know, sweetie. *giggles* And that shoulder-massage you gave me in that bath really relaxed me and also calmed me down and helped boost my much-needed confidence for today's race. *Timmy: Yeah, and I knew that bath and message was gonna relax a cutie-puff like you, so I just had to climb in and give you a hug and some much-needed love in that tub. *Bubbles: Oh, you and your pet names. *giggles and kisses Timmy on the lips* *Timmy: Well I guess that special hottub bath I made for you last night really have gotten you cuter. *Bubbles: *giggles, and she and Timmy kiss* * *Cosmo and Wanda magically appear* *Wanda (in unison to Timmy and Bubbles kissing): Well, this is it, lovebirds! Today is the DAYTONA 500, the Great American Race! Boy, I'm so excited to compete in my very first race! *Cosmo (in unison to Timmy and Bubbles kissing): And I can't wait to drive our cars and eat all the little cars!!!! *Wanda (in unison to Timmy and Bubbles kissing): Cosmo, you're thinking of monster trucks, bird-brain! These are stock cars were racing today and for 36 races! *Cosmo (in unison to Timmy and Bubbles kissing): 36?! I can only count to 4! *Timmy (after hearing Cosmo's stupid quotes): Wha-What the?! Guys?! Can't you see this hauler is occupied at the moment?! *Wanda: Sorry to interrupt your "Happy Hour", Sport, but Cosmo kept nagging me all last night and all this morning to visit your hauler, since we have a separate hauler for our racing team, owned by Jorgen Von Strangle! Fairy World Motorsports to be exact! *Timmy: That big magical brute owning a racing team?! *scoffs* I thought he'd never adapt to the human world after being recruited by NASCAR. *Wanda: And NASCAR President, Mike Helton managed to put Fairy World on the schedule as race 35 out of 36 races (foreshadowing the "Fairy World 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race). Quote 2 * (while eating Chunky Puffs for breakfast) * Bubbles: Please drive carefully out there today, sweetie. You might fall a similar fate like you suffered with your prototype car! * Timmy: I love to hear your concern but please don't remind me on what happened on Friday night (in reference to the "Mr. Conductor & Timmy Turner's Thomas Tales With Friends" episode EXTRA, "NASCAR 2000 Media Night"). * Bubbles: Why not? * Timmy (in a groaning way): You know why, Bubs. *scene fades into Timmy's reminisce dream with Timmy and Francis revving the engines of their prototype cars (in reference to the "NASCAR Racers" episode "The Stakes"), waiting for Princess Morebucks to let go off her scarf. * Francis: *chuckles* I have a special spot on my trophy shelf for you, Turner. * (Timmy's foot is shown pushing the pedal) * Timmy: Get a hobby actually MEANT for you, Francis! * (Then Princess dropped her scarf and the two raced out) * Morebucks: Beat the bucktooth! We're Team REXCOR! (evil laugh) *scene cuts to Francis and Timmy racing, then cuts to Francis cockpit* * Francis: You owe me BIG, Turner! I'll be collecting a lot from you! * (Francis repeatedly rams Timmy's car while Timmy exclaims every hit) * (Then Timmy hit the break) * Timmy: Go swim with your own kind! The sharks are probably missing you! * *Timmy spins Francis into a lake* * Timmy: Woo-hoo! Finish line, here I come! * Francis: Watch your back, Turner! Sh--*bleep*--'s gonna hit the fence for ya! *starts his protype car and pulls out of the lake and back onto the streets* * (scene cuts to where Remy and Imaginary Gary were walking) * Remy (grumbling underneath his breath): *grunts and puts "ROAD ENDS" sign down* Why must I of all people do the dirty work?!! * Remy: You know, you could be helping me. * Gary: Ey. Who's idea was this again? I've done my part. * Remy: (to himself) Lazy.*grunts while putting the "ROAD ENDS" sign on the wrong side of the road* *puts sign down* (out loud) Turner's taking the wrong road and then he'll have taken the wrong kind of turn-or should i say turn-er for the worse! * Gary: *snobbish laugh* *suddenly hears Timmy's prototype car in the distance* Uh oh, here comes Turner, let's scatter back to the diner. *both leave the scene on foot as Timmy pulls up* * Timmy: Detour? That's unexpected. No matter! * (Timmy takes the turn actually meant to be the ended road) * (Francis drives up) * Francis: (chuckles) Turner fell for it. Hook, line and sinker! * (Scene switches back to Timmy) * Timmy: Huh. Must have lost Francis. (sees tree in front of a big drop) (exclaims in horror) * (Then Timmy screeched to hault, but his car drove horixontially and ran into the tree, hurling him into the lake) *scene fades back to Timmy's hauler* *Timmy: Luckily, you, Rudy, Edd, and Jackie where there helping me up to safety after I climbed all the way up the cliff. *Bubbles. (while tearing up): I know, sweetie. *wraps her arms around Timmy* I'm just glad you're okay. *kisses Timmy on the cheek while tearfully hugging* *Timmy (while cuddling with Bubbles who's still in tears): And I will be out there in the race, don't worry, Bubsy. *scene cuts to "NASCAR Raceday: Served By The Krusty Krab"* Quote 3 *cuts to the NASCAR Winston Cup Series garage in Lisa Simpson's section * Lisa (to Colin): You know, hon. Ever since our friends and I graduated from Team Fastex NASCAR school back in December, we were each given a mentor, a driver from last year's NASCAR Winston Cup Series to help us prepare and gain confidence during the whole month of January, especially helping us during our training sessions and auditions for each division. * Colin: Because the drivers really care about how much of good people ye are, and Team REXCOR never thought about getting mentors who were actual drivers, instead they use that robot cyborg, Spex to synchronize every enemy with the advice, strategies and sadly, dirty-style moves. I call that cheating. * Lisa: Don't we know it, Colin. And by the way, I've ALWAYS had dreams about wanting to be a professional athlete, and now that dream has become a reality. NASCAR is the best sport for me, and to help me get away from all the dreaded, stressful school assignments back in Springfield Elementary, escaping Ralph Wiggum and that possessive, seductive Milhouse Van Houten, and learning the importance of maturity, and adapting to adult life at this age, especially being TREATED like an adult. * Dale Jarrett (voice only): And so far it's been payin' off for ya'll. * Lisa Simpson: *gasps* Dale Jarrett! Oh! I'm SO pleased to see you again, D.J! How your dad, Ned Jarrett feeling? * Dale Jarrett: He's doin' okay, he's watchin' the race from the pits doin' some pit-reportin' today, and he wished ya the best of luck out there on the track today in yo first DAYTONA 500. I won it 3 times, and I would love to see YOU in the DAYTONA 500 winners' circle, Lise. * Lisa: Thanks, Dale. *scene cuts to Edd's section in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series garage* * Edd: You know, Turtledove. As much as I don't like Eddy, and that it horrifies me to see his #3 GM Goodwrench Chevrolet in the Team REXCOR garage, I REALLY thank you for revealing to me who he REALLY is. * Jackie: You're very welcome, Dubs. If I hadn't shown you who Eddy REALLY was, you would've still been manipulated by him, and the kids in the cul-de-sac would've still thought negative of you for being associated with that greedy kid. * Tony Stewart (voice only): Hey, Edd. What greedy kid you talking about? * Edd: Oh, Tony Stewart! The greedy kid we were mentioning was Team REXCOR's Eddy McRich. For years, Eddy had brainwashed and manipulated me into constructing his low-budget failed scams to scam the kids in the Peach Creek cul-de-sac, which is now turned into a state-of-the-art motorsports facility and he had everyone in the cul-de-sac think horrid of me. He treated me poorly and no matter how much I wanted no part of his horrendous, insane ideas, he would threaten me to do it, and make up lies to everyone and blame me and Ed for his failures. Eddy even HOSPITALIZED me the day after I got my very first car as a gift for receiving my driver's license the week prior, and I was SUPPOSED go to Jackie's house for dinner that night until his surf-school scam got the best of me. Fortunately, Jackie visited me in the hospital and stayed with me for the rest of my road to recovery, and she REVEALED who Eddy REALLY is, and she woke me up BIG TIME. And then the day came when I told Eddy off. * Tony Stewart: Wow, how did you, bud? * Edd: I'll tell you, Smoke. I just got in my new car and started my engine, ready to be on my way to Jackie's house, when Eddy ran up to me and knocked on my window, greeted me and told me to construct a scam for him..... *scene cuts to Edd's reminisce dream, with Edd in his car rolling down his window to answer Eddy* * Eddy: Hey, Double-D! I have the biggest scam ever, and it is called Ed's--! * Edd: *while giving him the hand* Don't conversate with me, Eddy. * Eddy (confused): What are you taking about?! * Edd: You really want to know? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?! VERY WELL! You are the most ABHORRENT person I know! You've caused me misery and tragedy my WHOLE LIFE AND MADE ME LOOK LIKE A SHAM! You use me to construct your various scams without so much as an admirable praise and this is how you repay me?! You're the reason why the Kankers have stalked and harrassed Ed and I since our first encounter with them! You ordered excessive amounts of newspapers that took what seemed like FOREVER to clean up. It was YOUR fault for your failure to tell Kevin the simple truth which led to a BIG lie that you persuaded Ed and me to go along with which got us in dried-up cement!!!! You made a deal with the other kids to have poor Ed's tooth yanked out! When you led the other kids to disobey rules, you caused me to crack and got us and Ed locked in a custom cage! You abuse me physically and verbally whether it's for fun, beneficial gain or out of anger! You wrote faux sticky notes of ABSURD chores saying they were from my parents which got me flattened by Rolf's hat of discipline and seduced by the Kankers! You held the key that turned out to be Ed's for ransom! Mind you had it been someone else's, it REMAINS a wrong-doing nonetheless! You breached the privacy of Sarah's diary which caused us and Johnny to become stuck in DISGUSTING chewed gum. You attempted to bust Ed out of his house while he was grounded and got ME OF ALL PEOPLE grounded too! You refused to give Rolf a REAL, SINCERE apology which resulted in eels being poured down our pants. You had Ed give me multiple pink bellies just to make me cough up the so-called "jawbreaker" prize instead of learning from the scavenger hunt! When you vowed revenge on Kevin when he DID NOT mean to ruin your sleigh rides scam, you THREATENED to reveal to the public what's under my hat if I didn't go along with you! You tricked me into believing you and Ed had changed into polite kids! Ed merely goes along with these shenanigans, but he's not like you. I'm THANKFUL he's not like you! Oh! And you didn't care for him at all when you persuaded him into buying jawbreakers with SARAH'S money meant for her's and Jimmy's fudge! And to pay her back, you had Kevin and Johnny inflict pain on us as scams! You threatened to drop my hat, Ed's uni-brow AND Mr. Conductor's gold dust down the sewer over lost magazines! When seeking revenge on the Urban Rangers, I could care LESS that I didn't have my provisions, but to lead me to frighten them AND lead me into other wrongdoings makes me SICK TO MY STOMACH! A wedgie you gave Jimmy caused him to crack and framed you, ED AND I when it was only YOU that was responsible and actually deserved implications! You also abandoned me and Ed when I caught Ed's cold and Ed was being abused by Sarah, but FAR worse when you left me in a chicken drive and IN A FIERCE STORM I MIGHT ADD! You speak ATROCIOUSLY to me the way a BULLY does because you ARE A BULLY! You caused me to break Ed's violin NOT caring about the consequences, but you NEVER care about the consequences before your actions! You attempted to make Plank look bad in front of his voting peers! Wood or not, blackmail IS NOT what friends do to each other! And after you revealed my MIDDLE name when Kevin revealed yours, you no longer have my sympathy for him blackmailing YOU into embarrassing yourself that day. You made me think I was EXPIRING when I learned of the "Lackadaisycathro Disease"! When Sarah and Jimmy had a rich club, your self-centered and demanding ways ended us up as servants! Punching-bag servants I may add! You are also UNGRATEFUL when others help you. Jimmy came up with an AMAZING refrigerator-sized ice pops scam and you shunned him out! You kidnapped and mutilated Plank's parents and Ed, being the slow-witted young man he is, had us held up in a tree frightened by Plank's tough relatives. Why, I myself was even frightened of said wood pieces. When it seemed I was "done for" from that night with the said "Mole Mutants", you didn't care if I was gone! Money is all that matters to you, mister! You refused the use of your shower to me and to add insult to injury, when I was my most filthy, you took a picture of my embarrassing state! You threatened to have MY NAME WRITTEN ON THE GIRL'S RESTROOM WALL if I didn't help you, Ed and Johnny escape from school! What REAL friends do that to each other?! When I was depressed no longer being the one kids go to for school work, all you cared about was receiving a mere quarter from me! You had me dressed up to look like a bunny to cheer up Ed and, no surprise, YOU MADE IT A SCAM! When you posed as "Carl", you abandoned me and Ed for sake of popularity! Luckily, I exploited the writing on the walls and you were exposed for the fraud you are! I would have been paper pulp if you hadn't printed fake stories in the school newspaper, I'm thankful you were found out as you always do. It was your fault Jimmy, Sarah and Kevin set us up and had an embarrassing picture of us brought to the public of school grounds! And for what? A scam! Scamming is one thing, but cheating by causing the others to crack under pressure from lack of their usual habits is quite the other! You didn't win the bet and you'll NEVER deserve to win, mister! When i was viewed as the bully of the school, you took advantage of it all for personal gain! True you stood up to the Kankers as you did when I was the laugh of the lane for my lack of strength, AND you mistakenly believed there to be a serial-toucher on the loose when my magnifying glass and Sarah's doll went missing, but where's THAT kind of person in you the rest of the time? You made me go to a school dance against my will, even though I did dance with Nazz which was nice before I met Jackie. When Jimmy and I ran the school safety club, you and Ed ruined it all for him! Which made us end up in a freezing dumpster jail! It was your biggest scam gone wrong that had us running for our lives and everything you said about your brother was a lie! When we met Jackie, you HATED her because you thought she was stealing me away from you! Well, mister, I say GOOD! You and Ed, made fun of me in Shining Time Station when I was a COMPLETE nervous wreck to ask Jackie out for the NASCAR Valentine's Day dance! You scammed her, yelled at her and called her the horrid "B" word for accidentally ruining a scam, made her feel bad with the nonsensical possibility that her voice was going to worsen over time. And she RESCUED ME when I was freezing in that blizzard you abandoned me in and I caught a HORRIBLE FEVER THAT JACKIE ENDED UP CATCHING FROM ME!!!! I nearly PERISHED in that blizzard as well! You scammed ME, Rudy, Penny and Snap with fake tacos. Thankfully, Timmy and his Godparents helped us get our RIGHTFULLY-EARNED money back. You showed no sympathy, empathy or concern the other times my magnifying glass along with Mr. Conductor's sketchpad went missing. And if it wasn't for Jackie, the night you hospitalized me, I wouldn't know THE REAL YOU! (as Edd rants on and on, clips are shown from each episode referenced from "Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy" and "Mr. Conductor and Timmy Turner's Thomas Tales with Friends" as well as "Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy's Big Picture Show"; Eddy's expression changes from confused to EXTREMELY ENRAGED) * Eddy: Are you done yet?! 'Cause we've got Ed's Burrito Place to think of! * Edd: You still don't get it, DO YOU, Eddy?! * Eddy: What don't I get?! * Edd: You're A MANIPULATOR! A LIAR! A BULLY! A WRONGDOER! (hysterically) And you know what, Eddy?! I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!!!!!!! (rolls up his car window) * Eddy (EXTREMELY ENRAGED): NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE?!!!! YOU DOUBLE-CROSSER!!!! (jumps onto the window and yells and bangs angrily similar to how he did in the EENE episode, "Read All About Ed") * (Edd ignores him by blasting "Take Me There" by Jackie Evancho on his car radio) * (Edd then put the throttle into reverse, looked back with his hand in the back of the side-seat, and was about to pull out of the driveway...) * Eddy (shielding the driveway): You're not going anywhere, Sockhead! We've got a scam to do--! * (Edd then runs Eddy over, flattening him like a pancake, Eddy screams in unison) * (As Edd was clear of the driveway, he put the throttle into 'drive' and drove away) * Eddy: (now in his regular shape watches Edd drive away) FINE! DRIVE AWAY, TRAITOR! IT'S YOUR LOSS! 'CAUSE THIS SCAM WAS GOLD! A-NUMBER ONE BABY! WHY MUST YOU GET A DRIVER'S LICENSE AND A STUPID SILVER CAR ANYWAY?!!!! (angrily cries and pounds the sidewalk that Edd knows the real him) * (Scene flashes us back to Present Day with Edd, Jackie and Tony Stewart) * Tony Stewart: Wow! That's the hardest rant I've EVER heard from ANYONE...EVER. * Edd: Believe me, it took A LOT of courage, Tony. Had it not been for my wife, Jackie here, I would NOT have the assertion in me when I MUST speak out! * Jackie: It was for the best, Double-Dear. * (Edd and Jackie kiss) * Edd: And worst of all, Eddy teamed up with the most DEVIOUS and DANGEROUS Diesel on the Island Of Sodor known as Diesel 10 to DESTROY me, Jackie, Ed, Timmy, Ignazio, and all of the engines on the Island Of Sodor, SHOWING his TRUE colors that I NEVER knew about him. He is a VILLAIN in disguise! Trust me, Smoke. Eddy is one NOBODY wants to be friends with. * Tony Stewart: Indeed I believe you, Double-D. But don't worry, because if Eddy comes near ME, I will give him my signature bada--*bleep* attitude. Quote 4 * Quote 5 *("ESPN Speedworld Theme" plays) *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Welcome to NASCAR on ESPN! The wait is over, and for the first time this year, we will see the green flag fly and the 43 stock cars trade paint and show great speed! Hello everyone, I'm Bob Jenkins alongside former NASCAR Winston Cup Series Champion, Benny Parsons, and this race, BP, whoa-hoa, is the BIGGEST race of the year, and the start of a brand new season. *Benny Parsons (ESPN): You got that right, Bob. We've got some hungry new teams, hungry new drivers, and some brand new tracks on this schedule. Man, I can't wait for the green flag to drop in today's DAYTONA 500. *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): And this year, NASCAR is holding it's first ever Team Championship. The teams that will be contending for that trophy will be Team Fastex, owned by the kind-hearted, strict, confident, and consistent Jack Fassler and his crew, and known for their kind-hearted, characteristic, vigorous, humorous, young kids, and Team REXCOR owned by the ignorant, greedy, and evil man, Garner Rexton and his crew, known for their low-down, nasty, vile, and unfair drivers. These 2 teams now have the opportunity to show their skills in motorsports and for years to come. *Benny Parsons (ESPN): Yeah, Bob, drivers like Timmy Turner, Eddy, McRich, Blossom Neutron, drivers some of us don't even know about, now we get to see their characteristics and watch them show their talent today, and for years and seasons to come, Bob. But the main goal for Team Fatex is to WIN the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Team Championship title in November. Why? Because the bank that Jack Fassler used to pay the loans of Team Fastex was bought by his arch-nemesis and business rival, Team REXCOR's Garner Rexton, and Jack Fassler will LOSE Team Fastex if his Team doesn't win the Team Championship by November (foreshadowing the "2000 NAPA 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki). *scene cuts to Team Fastex exiting the drivers' meeting and walking on their way to pit-road* *Lisa: Well, this is it guys. Our first time on the racetrack. *Bloo: BOO-YAH! After 10 months of NASCAR school from Team Fastex Headquarters and a month of trials, I'm FINALLY ready to kick some bumper! *Mac: Let's just hope you don't crash, Bloo. *Bubbles (nervously): I am shy and nervous Timmy, i-i-it's my first time on T.V and and have a little "stage-fright". *Timmy: Awwww.... you shouldn't feel nervous, Bubs. And how could you get stage-fright when you have the fans cheering for ya? They love ya, Bubs cause you're on Team Fastex! *Jackie: So Edd hon, you ready to enjoy competing in your very first race? *Edd: After 10 months of school and a whole January being mentored by my mentor, Tony Stewart, no doubt, turtledove! I am ready to race for 200 laps in the biggest race in NASCAR, the DAYTONA 500. Winning here would be the biggest accomplishment of the family name. *Jackie: And I'd be the happiest wife in the world if you win the DAYTONA 500. *she and Edd kiss on the lips* *Ed: Fools! As it is my turn to drive a motor-car! Look at my nose and see your future. *Timmy: Um, Ed. Not now. *Ed: I am sorry little buddy. I Ed will behave like a monster truck. *Rudy: Good boy, Ed. *Timmy (with the crowd cheering beginning to sound and begins to gets louder little by little): Alright, guys. This is it. *scene cuts to the Team Fastex drivers approaching pit-road, and as they approach closer, the crowd roar gets louder and louder, the Team Fastex drivers walking and gazing at the crowd in astonishment* *scene cuts back to the stands to random racefans* *Rudy: Man, I got goosebumps! *Bart: This... is gettin' good. *Bubbles: *gulps nervously but happily* *scene cuts to the stands showing random race-fans* *Female Race-fan #1 (in unison to the crowd cheering): Yeah... GO TIMMY!!!! *Male Race-fan #1 (in unison to the crowd cheering and Female Race-fan #1):: GOOOOO, BUTTERCUP, BABY!!!! *Male Race-Fan #2 (in unison to the crowd cheering): GET 'EM, RUDY!!!! *Female Racefan #2 (in unison to the crowd cheering and Male Race-fan #2): Lisa, you go, girl!!!! WHOOOO!!!!! *scene cuts to random Team Fastex drivers walking on pit road, with the cars as cameos, in unison to the cheering crowd* *Female Race-Fan #4 (in unison to the crowd cheering / voice only): Show em' what you're made of, Penny!!!! *Male Race-Fan #3 (in unison to the crowd cheering and Female Race-fan #4 / voice only): LET'S GO RACING!!!! KICK BUMPER, ED!!!! *Female Race-Fan #2 (in unison to the crowd cheering / voice only): Bubbles, you can do it!!!! *the Team Fastex drivers to to their assigned pit-stalls. *Track P.A Announcer (in the background): And now, please rise for our National Anthem. *scene cuts to the Foster House, with Frankie Foster standing up, putting her hand on her heart, then cuts, to Timmy's Grandpa Pappy's house with Pappy standing up, putting his hand on his heart, then back at Daytona Int'l Speedway with Snap's #12 pit-crew putting their caps on their hearts, then to Ed's #18 pit-crew putting their hands on their hearts, then to Bubbles putting her hand on her heart, then to Ed putting his hand on his heart using the wrong hand, the crowd waits for the Anthem to end, a sky-diver with the American flag drops into the infield grass, and the crowd cheers LOUDLY after the Anthem and puts their hats back on, then the scene cuts to Ed's #18 crew putting their caps back on their heads, then cuts to Timmy's pit-crew putting their caps back on their heads, then cuts to various drivers' pit-crew high fiving each other good luck, then cuts to the jet-flyover* Quote 6 *Marge (to Lisa in her #88 Quality Care Ford): You and Bart.... *in unison, tears up* really grown up, Lisa. Me and Homey are so proud of you! *hugs Lisa* *Lisa (getting ready in her #88 Quality Care Ford): Even though Dad is in a racecar himself, he can sure wish me and Bart the best of luck. *Marge (to Lisa in her #88 Quality Care Ford): Indeed he does, Lisa. Well, gotta hit hit to your father's pitbox. *kisses Lisa on her forehead* Make me and Homey proud. *Lisa (in her #88 Quality Care Ford):: You got it, Mom *snickers happily* *scene cuts to Marge leaving, then back to Lisa's cockpit* *Lisa: *takes deep breath and sighs while attaching the steering-wheel to the dashboard* *cuts to the pit-crews going to work and testing their air-hoses, then to multiple drivers' cockpits with each driver getting ready for the race *Mike Haugher (voice only): DRIVERS, START YOUR ENGINES!!!! *scene cuts to multiple drivers' cockpits, starting their engines in unison to the crowd cheering LOUDLY* *Timmy: Ah, finally! The first race of the season, and OUR first race in NASCAR! *scene cuts to Ed's cockpit* *Ed: Motor cars GOOD for Ed! *revs his engine loudly* *scene cuts to Rudy's cockpit* *Rudy (while revving his engine loudly): Time to put on a real show for these fans who've come to see us kick some bumper! *scene cuts to Buttercup's cockpit* *Buttercup: *starts her engine* "Burnin' Rubber" is my middle name! DAYTONA 500 here I come! *revvs her engine twice* *scene cuts to Eddy's cockpit* *Eddy: *revvs his engine* Jawbreakers are calling my name! And the DAYTONA 500 trophy is my key to the gate! *revvs his engine* *scene cuts to Bloo's cockpit* *Bloo (while revving his engine): If I win this DAYTONA 500, I'll definitely make this car a racecar bed! *scene cuts to Edd's cockpit* *Edd (talking to himself): *revs his engine* Don't worry, Edd. Like Jackie said, take a few deep breaths, drive cautiously on the track, and you'll definitely be in contention to win today's DAYTONA 500. *revs his engine* *scene cuts to ESPN broadcast booth* *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): For the first time this year, the 43 stock car engines roar to life on this 2.5 mile oval known as Daytona International Speedway, for today's 42nd annual of the biggest race of the year, and best known as The Great American Race, the DAYTONA 500! Green flag flies next on ESPN! *scene cuts to Lisa's cockpit* *Lisa: *revs her engine* Well, Colin, this is it, *sighs* the DAYTONA 500. Me and Bart are in the front rows for today's race. Let's just hope Bart doesn't do any stupid but risky moves on the track to cause the big wreck, because this is a restrictor-plate track along with Talladega Superspeedway. (foreshadowing the "2000 Diehard 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race). Quote 7 *Bob Jenkins (ESPN / in unison to the crowd cheering loudly): We're set to go in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series Season as Brett Bodine pulls the pace car into pit road! *in unison, crowd cheers louder as the pace car pulls into the pits* Glad you're with us on ESPN as WWE Superstar, John Cena has the green flag in his hand, ready to set these 43 beasts loose.... *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by John Cena, crowd screams and cheers wildly in unison* and now he waves it! The green flag is out and 42nd DAYTONA 500 is underway! *Benny Parsons (ESPN): The season's on, Bob! *Barney Hall (MRN Radio): Moving down to the line, John Cena would drop the green flag and we're underway in the DAYTONA 500! On the break as they try to come up through the gearbox and head for Turn #1, 2-by-2, nobody pulling out to pass, still that way as they get down into the corner, they'll build up a head of steam, we'll probably see some passing starting over in Turn #1. *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Finally, passing begins and it's up front as older Simpson takes the lead! Bart goes to the front of the pack! His sister, Lisa falls in line in 2nd! Then they're stacked up side-by-side! Buttercup Simpson's battling for 3! She's down on the inside of Eddy McRich fighting for 3rd! Rudy Tabootie is in that trio as well! *Mike Bagley (MRN Radio): Now Buttercup Simpson has drafting help from Rudy Tabootie, McRich moves over to his left, trying to crowd Buttercup all the way down to the inside! McRich boosts Buttercup up to 3rd, now Tabootie's side-by-side with McRich for the 4th spot! *Fred Armstrong (MRN Radio): McRich picks up some drafting help, Princess Morebucks goes to his aid at the top of the banking, now McRich gets a nose out in front! He'll grab the 4th position! The battle is on, side-by-side for 5th off the 4th Turn! *Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): Up front, the first 3, single-file, now the first 4 single-file, it'll be Bart and Lisa Simpson leading lap #1, Buttercup Simpson 3rd and Eddy McRich 4th, then a couple of Fords side by side for 5th, Rudy Tabootie down to the bottom, Princess Morebucks up top, they're still door-to-door heading for Turn #1! *Joe Moore (MRN Radio): Both those Fords are hoping for some drafting help, the best chance may come from the inside line, cause that's where the next Ford is lined up! Bubble Bass sits there behind Eddy McRich, but for now, nothing gives! 4 cars at a breakaway off Turn #2! *Mike Bagley (MRN Radio): That side-by-side battle for the 5th spot is allowing the front 4 to scamper away just as we say that, now Princess Morbucks edges out in front of Rudy Tabootie, she'll take 5th, now Tabootie's side-by-side with Bloo Kazoo for 6th! Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * (Lap 200 out of 200 Laps) * (On the DAYTONA Superstretch and Turn #3) * Eddy (in 1st): Time's runnin' out, ya Fastex suckers! Hey Brikowski, try blockin' these Fastex suckers, Lumpy and Chalk Boy for me and slam em' around! This DAYTONA 500 belongs to REXCOR! *scene cuts to Brikowski's cockpit* * Officer Brikowski (laps behind the leader in 34th): Don't mind if I do, McRich! *scene cuts to the track* * Fred Armstrong (MRN Radio): McRich swings up to the top of Mike Brikowski, a lapped car on the bottom of the racetrack! Eddy McRich puts on the block! McRich slips off Turn #4 back to the checkered flag! * Allen Bestwick (MRN Radio): (in unison, Rudy angrily cries out "HEY, NO FAIR, BRIKOWSKI! YOU'RE LAPS DOWN, YOU COWARD!" and at the same time, Ed cries out "HE'S LIKE A BAD ITCH, RUDY! MAKE HIM STOP!") McRich is in front of Ed Monobrow, Rudy Tabootie, and the lapped car of Mike Brikowski! Brikowski causes Tabootie and Monobrow to slam into each other as they head for the stripe, and Eddy McRich of Team REXCOR will win the DAYTONA 500! (in unison, Eddy exclaims "SUCKERS!!!!" and his evil cackling is heard in the background) A HUGE win for Eddy McRich as he wins the first race of the season! Eddy McRich of Team REXCOR will fill in the first spot in the playoff grid for Springfield in September! (foreshadowing the "2000 Krusty Burger 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki) Quote 26 * Quote 27 *